


What Exes Do

by sooshmon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MaybeAngst, Minayeon, maybefluff, minaisdefinitelyNOTthejealoustype, nayeonsuckswithtechnology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshmon/pseuds/sooshmon
Summary: the au where Nayeon and Mina are exes but who are they kidding?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 32
Kudos: 377





	1. Chapter 1

This is inspired by @NabongsBunny's breakup au on twitter! it's called boomerang. Go check it out!

alsooo follow me on twitter @sushimonnie if you'd like!

this is a one shot that ended up longer than i intended, hope you look forward to it


	2. What Even Is Space?

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Mina grits her teeth at the girl’s remark as she tears her gaze away from the girl who’s obviously fresh out of the shower. 

“Go put some clothes on, Im.” She commands bluntly, flipping the pages of a textbook that she has long forgotten about. 

“Quit overreacting, I’m wearing underwear under the towel.” Nayeon replies and Mina doesn’t see it but she can imagine the girl rolling her eyes. From her peripherals, she can see Nayeon hasn’t budged from her position. Instead she’s placed her hands on her waist in a stubborn stance. “Besides you’re acting like you’ve never even seen me fully naked befor—” 

“Go put some clothes on!” Mina repeats, this time louder and with more frustration in her tone. 

“Okay fine, geez.” 

Mina sighs in relief, expecting the brunette to leave out of her apartment door so she can finally return her attention to the stack of papers and deadlines she has to meet. However, instead of hearing the distinct click of her apartment door, she hears footsteps grow farther and farther away from the needed destination. 

Then, she hears her bedroom door open. 

“Oh my gosh, Nayeon.” Mina leans her head back and groans before she finally stands up from her study table, storming to the location the irritating girl has rudely trespassed. 

When she arrives though, she’s left standing by her own doorway, once again with her heart caught in her throat. 

Nayeon had followed her orders. She’s put clothes on. Specifically, one of Mina’s pullover hoodies. The red, oversized one she always used to steal when they were still dating. 

Just that image is enough to send Mina in a whirlwind of emotions and memories. The blonde is soon reminded of their past relationship, a wound that’s still quite fresh. And looking at the short haired brunette right now is like having a bandaid ripped off without warning. 

What Mina finds worse is that Nayeon still looks so damn good in that red sweater and she’s reminded of everything they used to have. The forever that Mina always thought would remain...

“Just— what are you doing?” Mina blinks her eyes placing her thumb and index on the bridge of her nose to calm herself. 

“You said ‘put some clothes on’” Nayeon shrugs, now re-wrapping the towel around her waist to cover her exposed legs. “That’s what I did.”

“Well I’m sure there’s an unwritten rule that says you don’t go through your ex’s closet.” Mina frowns this time, staring daggers at the short-haired brunette. 

“I took the piece of clothing that I gave you as a gift.” Nayeon counters, “which happened to be lying around on your bed. So technically, this is mine and I didn’t go through your closet.”

A scoff escapes Mina’s mouth. One that expresses her absolute disbelief. “Well that totally just disregards the whole point of giving something to someone doesn’t it? ”

The brunette blinks with a cheeky smirk, completely unbothered and it ticks Mina off. Nayeon was going to be the death of her. 

“Alright fine take it back then, I was planning on giving it away anyway.” It’s an obvious lie, but Mina catches how Nayeon’s face displays hurt before she poorly attempts to mask it by rolling her eyes in that haughty manner that she does. 

“In that case, I’m keeping it.”

“Fine.” Mina says, pretending that she didn’t regret her blatant lie just now. She actually loves that hoodie, it’s literally her go-to wherever she goes. And now she’s lost it. Mina wants so badly to take back her words but she doesn’t let her pride fail her. 

Instead, she coughs and reverts the subject. “You can’t just keep marching in my apartment like you own the place you know.”

“You didn’t change your door code.” Nayeon replies matter-of-factly, as if that could justify her being there. 

“I thought we broke up because we wanted space. Exes don’t barge into each other’s apartments like this.”

Nayeon has a tiny pout on that Mina’s finding very hard to look away from. It doesn’t help that the oversized sweater makes her look even smaller. And so damn adorable. “Well you agreed we would still be friends.”

Friends. 

Right. Mina scoffs at the word. Then she pitifully sighs. She had been the one to mention the idea. Now she regrets it too. But she’s never one to take back her word. 

“Okay.” She sighs for the nth time, suddenly becoming the pushover she had always been for Nayeon. “What do you need this time?”

—

It’s 2:34 am and Mina has a deadline at 8am, an exam to finish studying for, and at least 4 other papers to turn in tomorrow. 

But she ends up in Nayeon’s apartment, making coffee for the owner who doesn’t have any clue on operating her own coffee machine. It’s not the first time she has ended up in her ex’s apartment to help the bunny toothed girl with whatever technology she was struggling with. Mina always gave her a hand when they were dating. 

A week after their break up, she still is. 

Mina’s not sure that’s what exes do. 

But here she is...

She makes sure not to initiate or entertain any conversation with the brunette just so she could leave as soon as possible. Even if she was a bit curious as to why the girl is in need of coffee when she actually has trouble sleeping. She doesn’t ask. 

She does however, make sure to to use the decaf coffee beans. 

“I’m changing my door code by the way.” Mina says when she makes her way to the door. 

It causes Nayeon to shoot up from her seat. “What? Why?” 

“I can’t have you barging on me at random times anymore, Nayeon.”

“What— you can’t do that...” the brunette sounds somewhat like a child who’s been scolded. “I’ll just knock next time.”

“Well you can just knock and I can open the door for you. Easy as that.” Mina explains, twisting the door knob and making her way out. 

“No. Don’t change it.” Mina’s just about to close the door when Nayeon says it. She stops in her tracks and turns around. 

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t.”

“Because...

... I’m not changing mine.”

——

Two weeks since their break up, Mina sees her ex more often then she probably should. 

It goes like this. Nayeon knocks on her door, but invites herself in before Mina can even open the door herself. Then, the brunette would ask for some random favor that Mina couldn’t turn down. 

It’s either,

“My computer monitor won’t turn on again.”

“I need coffee.”

Or,

“I can’t work the smart TV.”

Mina always took the time to help the brunette with whatever technology she couldn’t get to function. Even during their relationship, Mina had always been the tech savvy one out of the two. So she understood quite well that Nayeon would probably cause an even bigger problem trying to get her technology to work on her own. 

That’s why she never turned the girl down when she needed help. 

Even if all Nayeon really needed to do was turn the device on...

But today is different. 

Because this time Nayeon doesn’t need help with her machines. She comes in Mina’s apartment with a complete messed up phone charger (God knows how that happened). 

“My phone charger broke. Can I use yours?”

Mina’s sits up from her comfortable position on her sofa to look at the girl incredulously. Her gaze however lingers a little longer than usual because she absolutely looks flawless even in her pajamas. 

“Fine.” She says, lying back down on the cushions to continue her game.

“Charge it here though, it’s the only one I have. I can’t trust you enough not to break it.”

Nayeon gasps in mock shock. “Whatever. Thanks though! I’ll leave this right here and I’ll come back once it’s fully charged.” 

Mina nods her head, eyes watching the retreating figure exit the door just as quickly as she had come in. Then she sighs to herself, taking deep breaths to calm her beating heart. Taking deep breaths to focus back on the game she’s playing.

-

Half an hour passes and Mina checks over the cellphone charging by the table. It’s already at 100% and Mina takes it upon herself to unplug the charger. 

She contemplates whether she should go return the girl’s cellphone or just wait until the owner barged inside the apartment like she usually would.

Mina picks the latter. 

She waits for the overly bright presence to intrude once more and retrieve her phone. Until eventually, another 30 minutes pass, there’s still no Nayeon, and Mina decides she should just go return it herself. 

The sight of the door that’s just across from hers makes Mina a little nervous. Just imagining who’s in there and whatever she could be doing at the moment set her heart aflame.

She knocks once. 

Then twice. 

Then three times. 

There’s no answer and it brings not only a sense of curiosity within Mina but a bit of concern as well. Her hands move on their own accord and plug in Nayeon’s door code like it’s a natural instinct. This would mark the first time she’s opened the apartment door since they were still together. 

She can’t help the smile on her face when the door unlocks. 

‘So she really didn’t change the code either...’

She peeks her head and scans the empty space before she quietly steps in. She wonders where the girl could possibly be at this moment. But that’s when she hears a sound that sends a chill down Mina’s spine. The good kind. 

The blonde doesn’t realize how much she’s actually missed Nayeon’s angel like voice til her legs move on their own and lead her to the hall just outside the bathroom where she can hear the pitter patter of the shower accompanying the beautiful melody that the girl inside is singing. 

Mina finds herself leaning against the wall and shutting her eyes closed. It’s amazing how much a simple voice could spark such a calm feeling. It was like a soft, yet cold breeze on a night at the beach. Her feet were firmly planted in the sand and a warm hand engulfed her own. She didn’t have to open her eyes to know who’s hand she was holding.

The song ends, bittersweet, and Mina snaps back into reality. She falls into an internal panic when she hears shuffling from inside the bathroom signaling that Nayeon would be out soon. 

“Uh Nayeon?” She calls out suddenly, before the door opens. She’s sure she’s scared the living daylights out of the brunette but she doesn’t want it to seem like she’s been standing outside the bathroom door like a creep, listening to her soothing voice. 

“Geez, you scared the hell out of me.” The muffled voice replies. 

“Sorry, I-I just came in,” she lies. “...and um, your phone’s already fully charged so I brought it here just in case you forgot. Since you’re still in the shower, I’ll just leave it on the kitchen counter I guess.”

Mina’s face is absolutely heated in embarrassment at herself, so she swiftly turns on her heels and rushes off to return to her own apartment. 

“Wait Mina.” 

The voice isn’t muffled anymore, which means Nayeon’s out of the bathroom now. Mina stops in her footsteps just like that, she doesn’t turn around though, fully aware of the effect a fresh-out-of-shower-Nayeon would have on her. 

“What?” She asks, a little too impatiently. 

“If you wanted to see me so bad, you could’ve just knocked you know? Don’t use my phone as an excuse.” The teasing tone in Nayeon’s voice is ever present and Mina clenches her fists in irritation and to control the butterflies in her stomach. But mostly in irritation. Usually past girlfriend Mina would have something just as witty to flirt back. In fact she has the perfect line right now... except the present ex Mina reminds her. 

That’s not what exes do. 

So she goes for just witty. Not flirtation in her words. 

“You act like you don’t need me in your apartment every second of the day.” Mina scoffs. “I wonder what it’s going to be next time. You can’t turn on your lamp?”

It’s silent. Mina knows she’s won and she turns around just to see Nayeon’s face grow into a dark shade of red with a pair of furrowed eyebrows. Mina makes extra effort to keep her eyes solely on the brunette’s face, and away from any other place. 

“I don’t need you!” Nayeon retorts defensively. “In fact, I am going to find someone else to tend to my technological needs.”

“Good!” Mina huffs. 

“I seriously hope you don’t miss me coming through your door. Because you won’t see me any time soon!” Nayeon declares. 

Mina scoffs. “No more annoying squishy baby bothering me in the middle of the night? That’s fine by me!” 

“Good!”

“Okay then!” Mina exclaims, “I’m leaving!”

“Just go!” Nayeon yells back. 

Mina is just about to walk out of the door but she remembers she still has a phone in her hands. 

“Your phone is on the counter!” She reminds, but she says it as spitefully as she can muster before she slams the door behind her.

—

Mina stuffs her head in a pillow that night.

“I can’t believe I called her ‘squishy baby’.” She mutters, wiggling around in regret and embarrassment. 

Calling an ex by their nickname is certainly not what exes do. 

——

Nayeon is true to her word. 

For the next few days, Mina doesn’t see or hear her ex march into the apartment asking for another one of her stupid favors. It’s the best few days of her life, Mina thinks. She doesn’t have to deal with some whiny brat. And she has more time to herself without being abruptly interrupted. 

She’s lying down on her sofa now, bored out of her mind when she hears muffled giggles outside her door. One voice is from the devil incarnate herself while the other is from an unfamiliar girl. 

Mina jumps up from the sofa, suddenly feeling the need to go out. 

And buy... something. 

Mina opens her door before she can think of what she can buy. She’s met with her ex and a tall girl with short blonde hair. Nayeon’s got a hand wrapped around the girl’s arm and Mina coughs a little loudly. Their annoying giggling comes to a cease as soon as they notice her presence. 

“Oh uh, Jeongyeon. This is my neighbor, Mina.”

Mina winces at the word ‘neighbor’. Is that really all she is now?

“I’m going to buy ketchup!” Mina feels the need to inform. She says it without properly thinking. Maybe she’s being a little too suspicious right now. What with her exiting her apartment as soon as they arrive just so she could see what was going on... Well it’s not like she was spying on them either. She was just curious that’s all. 

With that, she storms off. 

It isn’t until she gets out if the apartment complex that she realizes how incredibly stupid she must have sounded earlier and she mentally slaps herself. 

“Ketchup? Really Mina?” She huffs frustratedly. 

—

After a her walk around the nearby convenience store, Mina arrives her apartment with a plastic bag hanging off her left wrist. Inside of it, is a large bottle of ketchup. 

She looks back to the door behind her, but then quickly shakes her head hastily punching in the the code to her door. She could care less about who’s in there. 

As soon as closes the door behind her she lets out a frustrated sigh, shutting her eyes for a brief moment. 

“So you really bought ketchup huh.”

Mina’s heart almost shoots out of her chest. 

“Nayeon, what the heck you doing here?” 

“Oh just visiting.” She shrugs nonchalantly, as if she hasn’t just entered someone’s home without permission. “That girl was just a technician by the way, she’s helping me set up something for my tv.”

There’s a bit of tension that leaves Mina’s shoulders when she hears the last bit. But she forces the scowl on her face. 

“Not like I cared what she was to you.” She crosses her arms. 

Nayeon smirks, it gets on Mina’s nerves. “You were _so_ jealous earlier.”

“Was not.”

“Oh please, your face was all red and you were literally staring Jeongyeon down. You couldn’t even properly introduce yourself. You just stormed off for some ketchup. Which by the way was one of the most random and awkward things you’ve ever done. And I’ve seen a lot, Mina.”

“You’re crazy.” Mina rolls her eyes. “Is this why you’re here? To shove your egotistical delusions in my face? I was on my way to get ketchup, seeing you was just a complete coincidence.”

“Oh just admit it. You were jelly jelly.” Nayeon smiles widely, bunny teeth in full view and Mina has to look away before her legs could go weak. 

“You wish.” Mina retorts, placing the bottle of ketchup in her pantry and grabbing a glass of water. She chugs it down and she looks up to see Nayeon still staring at her. Still smiling that stupidly pretty smile of hers. 

Mina looks away but she changes the subject. “What are you even setting up in your apartment now? You’re just adding to the list of things you can’t figure out.”

“Oh nothing, just a game console.”

“A what?” Mina’s eyes widen in disbelief. “Since when are you a gamer?”

“Since today when I walked around the this digital store and the cute worker convinced me to buy it.” She answers. “That cute worker was Jeongyeon by the way. Isn’t she so attractive?”

Mina rolls her eyes but crosses her arms in disapproval. “You wasted money on a gaming console you aren’t even going to use.”

“Oh I am going to use it.” 

“You’re not.” Mina shakes her head, knowing exactly how short the brunette’s attention span was when it came to games. There was also the fact that she was such a sore loser. But that’s a different story. “Well did you pay her to set it up for you?”

Nayeon opens her mouth. Then closes it again. “I... yes, but the whole set hasn’t arrived so she’ll come back again tomorrow.”

Mina places her hand on her temple. 

“I’ll do it.”

“Do what?”

“I’ll set it up for you.” Mina repeats, chugging another glass of water. “Don’t waste anymore of your money.”

Yes. Mina is willing to set up Nayeon’s new gaming console because she’s kind and thoughtful. Also because she doesn’t want Nayeon being impulsive and wasting money. That’s it. Definitely not because of the cute technician Nayeon was gushing over. 

No, Mina was not jealous. 

——

“There. It’s done now.” Mina calls out, turning the new console on as well as the sound system that Nayeon bought with it.

“Thanks! This looks fun already!” Nayeon childishly runs up to take a controller from Mina’s hands. 

“Let’s see how long that’ll last.” Sarcasm fills Mina’s voice and she earns a glare from the brunette. Mina observes for a moment as the brunette messes with the controls, before standing up from her seat. 

“Where you going?” Mina hears from behind her as she makes her way to the door. 

Cluelessly Mina tilts her head. “What? You need something else for me to set up?”

“No, come back here and play with me.” Nayeon demands with a pout. 

Mina lets out a chuckle. “You’re joking.”

This is probably not what exes do. 

“You know you want to.” Nayeon grins playfully. 

—

Surprisingly a couple hours pass by, and Nayeon is still neck and neck with Mina over Supersmash Bros. It amazes Mina that the girl beside her is still holding up even if the ratio of her winning is 1:10. 

Soon a yawn escapes Nayeon’s lips though and it prompts Mina to look at the time. It’s a little over midnight now so they’ve basically spent the whole evening playing with the new game console. Time hasn’t sped by this fast since the last time they were together. 

“I think it’s time you go to sleep now.” Mina says softly, putting down her controller on the table in front of them. 

“Are you kidding? I can *yawn* still last a few more games.” Nayeon says tiredly, stretching her arms. “You’re just saying that because you’re afraid to lose.”

Smiling fondly, Mina shakes her head. Even when she’s obviously exhausted, Nayeon is still unreasonably competitive. “Go to bed.”

“Ugh fine.” Nayeon groans, putting down her own controller. Mina switches off the tv and console before she stands up to return to her own humble abode. 

“Good night then—

“There’s nothing wrong with this right?”

“Hmm?” 

Curiously, Mina stops in her tracks to find Nayeon looking at her with tired yet sparkling eyes. They resemble the stars. 

“We can still play games right?” Nayeon sounds like a child waiting for approval. But Mina knows exactly what she’s implying. “I mean we are still friends.” 

That’s right. 

Exes don’t stay up all late at night playing super smash bros. 

But friends can do that.

“Yeah of course. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.” Mina replies softly, seeing Nayeon’s doubtful face light up completely. 

“Okay good.” Nayeon stands up as well. “Because the next time we play, I’ll definitely beat you more than once.”

Mina laughs. “We’ll see about that.”

——

The next time they do play is the day after. 

——

And the day after that. 

——

And the day after that one. 

——

To say Mina is stressed is beyond an understatement. She has several exams to study for and several papers to write which she has not yet started, due to procrastination and SuperSmash bros. For the past three days she’s put off her own work to play video games with Nayeon whenever the latter wanted. 

Today, she hasn’t received any text or call from the latter and neither has the girl barged in her apartment for a favor, which is fortunate because Mina is most likely going to have trouble saying no. 

And it goes well. Mina speeds through her work and spends the next couple of hours being extremely productive. By the time she’s a little more than halfway through, it’s midnight. And she hasn’t received a single notification from a certain bunny toothed ex this whole day. Mina disregards it. Instead she stands up from her study chair and stretches her limbs before heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

After a thirty minute break, Mina returns to her seat and continues to work. Only this time, she isn’t quite as focused anymore. Every now and then, her eyes would travel to her smart phone, only to find an empty lock screen. She can’t help but wonder why her usually loud neighbor is suddenly so silent. 

Did she do something wrong yesterday?

No, she didn’t. She even let Nayeon win. 

Did she say something wrong?

No. They even exchanged their ‘goodnight’s. 

From what Mina remembers from their last interaction, Nayeon had been very vocal about her increasing victories, laughing, whining, being talkative as usual. But her voice did sound a bit nasal last night. And she also sneezed several times. 

Then it dawns on Mina. 

She takes her phone and types in a text. 

**-Hey, you okay?**

a minute later...

**-I’m dying.**

**-Omw**

Mina doesn’t give her assignments a second glance before she all but dashes out of the door of her own apartment and into Nayeon’s.

She knocks on the bedroom door twice. 

“Come in.” The raspy voice makes Mina flinch. She could only imagine how sick the girl actually is right now. Slowly she opens the door and soon she’s met with Nayeon who’s cooped up in her sheets, head buried into her pillow, eyebrows knitted together, and her eyes closed shut. She’s absolutely flushed.

“Hey.” Mina greets and it prompts the girl to open her eyes. For a moment, Mina gets lost in the vulnerable brown orbs. 

Whenever Nayeon got sick, Mina always climbed into the bed with her just to hold her. There were no other words exchanged, she just knew it's what Nayeon wanted. 

However, it’s the first time Nayeon has gotten sick since their break up and Mina is sure it’s not appropriate to be in bed with her ex. So she’s left standing near the doorway, awkwardly. 

“Did you eat?” Mina asks.

“A little bit.” Nayeon utters. 

“Dinner?” 

“A little.”

Mina raises a brow. “Are you lying to me?”

Nayeon nods her head slowly this time. And Mina sighs, out of concern and frustration. She knows the brunette never had much of an appetite when she was sick. That’s why Mina was usually there to make sure she did eat. It angered her that Nayeon wasn’t taking care of herself like she should be. 

“Why did you wait til I texted for you to let me know you were sick?” Mina asks, trying to hold back the distress in her own voice. 

“We’re not together anymore. I’m not your priority.” Nayeon replies and it brings about a pang in Mina’s chest. 

“Obviously since you don’t know how to take care of yourself, you should have probably let me or anyone know at a sooner time. I don’t care if we aren’t together, you being sick would be a priority anyway.” Mina scolds through gritted teeth. 

“I’m not deathly sick. I’ll get better anyway.” Nayeon sniffles. “It’s just a cold.”

“Says the girl who said she was dying.” Mina crosses her arms. 

Shaking her head, she steps closer to her sick ex, leaning down to use to feel the girl’s forehead, and the skin of her neck. 

“Nayeon, you’re burning.” Mina retracts her hand in surprise. “Did you even take any medicine to bring down the fever?”

She’s answered by silence and a guilty looking Nayeon. 

“Of course you didn’t.” Mina sighs for the nth time. “You know what?” She straightens her back. “I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?” Nayeon asks, her eyes widening. 

“I’m going out to get you some food and medicine.” Mina informs. 

“O-okay.” She hears from behind her as she makes her way out of the room. For some reason, Mina can’t bear to look at Nayeon knowing she could’ve taken care of the stubborn girl sooner. She should’ve noticed it last night. She should’ve made an effort to at least check up on her. 

“Take care.” Mina hears from afar and she shakes her head. 

‘I should be saying that to you dummy.’

—

Mina arrives with food and meds as well as loads of Nayeon’s favorite snacks and juices. Because she knows Nayeon will only eat if those snacks are in hand. As soon as she enters the brunette’s bedroom she hears an excited gasp that makes Mina smirk although she makes sure to hide it. 

“You need help sitting up?” Mina asks, setting up one of the bedside tables for Nayeon’s food. 

“It’s fine I got it.” Nayeon says a little excitedly and when Mina turns back around, she sees a marshmallow resembling girl with her fluffy white sheets wrapped around her whole body, save for her face and the strands of brown hair that flow out. Mina doesn’t hold in the chuckle when her eyes meet Nayeon’s own pair of orbs that’s just oozing with sincere excitement.

With a bowl in hand and a spoon in the other, Mina takes a seat on the bed directly in front of said marshmallow. Soon, she feeds her slowly, spoonful by spoonful. Mina even has to hold the glass of water for the girl because apparently her hands are too weak to work. She’s reminded of how how much Nayeon absolutely loves being babied so she can’t help but comply. 

“All done!” Nayeon exclaims, her mouth forming a heart shape as she smiles and gestures for her sweet snacks. For a moment, Mina wonders if the girl has just magically healed, because the Nayeon she is looking at now is certainly a 180 degree change from the Nayeon she had seen earlier. 

Mina checks her temp once more just to make sure, although the sudden skin contact does make the unsuspecting girl tense up. She’s still really warm but the heat has gone down significantly. 

“You still have a fever. Take your medicine, then you can eat your snacks.” 

The brunette nods her head profusely following Mina’s orders without complaint. 

Soon enough, Mina’s feeding her chocolate covered pretzels and biscuits. With every bite of her snacks, Nayeon’s energy seems to significantly increase especially with how wide the girl is smiling and how vocal she is about the yumminess of it all. She even reviewed her chocopie as a solid 11/10 due to it’s “perfectly firm exterior of rich chocolatey goodness followed by the softness of the vanilla cake and the fluffiness of the marshmallow interior”

“Okay, Ms. Critic.” Mina had commented sarcastically, shaking her head fondly at the girl’s antics. 

When Nayeon finishes the last bit of her snacks, she hums in satisfaction and soon Mina begins to clean up the bedside table placing trash in the trash bin and recyclables in the recycle bin. 

She comes back to the room and Nayeon is already lying down comfortably in her bed, exponentially brighter than the first time he had seen her. But still, a marshmallow. 

One that Mina wants to embrace so badly. 

But she can’t. Because they aren’t dating anymore. 

“You feeling better?” She speaks up, planting her feet just outside the doorway. 

Nayeon hums in reply. 

“Well then uh... I’ll get going. Sleep well and don’t forget to take your medicine in the morning.”

This time, Nayeon’s eyes dart toward Mina. 

“Why?”

“To go home?” Mina answers, raising a brow. 

“You’re going to leave?” Nayeon questions. 

“What, did you want a ‘good night’?”

“More like a ‘stay the night’...” Nayeon mumbles softly, but Mina hears every single word and it takes every bit of her strength not to smile like an idiot. 

“What?” She feigns ignorance, noticing how the brunette has turned a bright shade of red as if she hadn’t meant to say it out loud. 

“Nothing.” Nayeon mutters. “Didn’t you say yourself I still had a fever? Now you’re just going to leave?”

“You said you were feeling better.” Mina crosses her arms defensively. 

“I never said I was actually better. Feel my temp again, I’m still hot.” Nayeon demands. 

Mina sighs before doing as the brunette says, reaching over to place her hand right on her forehead. Her fever is still a little high. 

“You’re right.” The blonde admits. 

“And now you’re going to leave me all alone, with a fever that hasn’t gone down? Is that how you properly take care of someone who is sick?” Nayeon questions. It’s almost like she’s guilt tripping Mina. 

“I suppose not.” Mina frowns, although a part of her feels like she knows exactly where this is going. “Well what do you want me to do?”

Nayeon looks at Mina dead in the eyes, as if trying to pass an obvious message. Mina receives it. But she pretends to be oblivious just to tease the girl. 

“You want water?” The blonde asks. 

Rolling her eyes, Nayeon shakes her head. 

“Tea?”

“Ugh. No, Mina.”

“Juice?”

“Mina I don’t want any drinks.”

“Then what?” Mina pretends to be frustrated. 

“Do what you usually do whenever I’m sick.” Nayeon mutters shyly. 

“Let’s see, I’ve already fed you, and I’ve already given you medicine and your snacks,” Mina recounts. “I think the list is complete.”

Nayeon’s morphs into one of pure disappointment. “You know what, fine. Just go.”

There’s a teasing grin on Mina’s face when she watches Nayeon turn her whole body away from her, pulling most of the blanket on to the side. Mina is just about to laugh but her eyes catch a bit of red and the sight causes Mina to fall silent. 

She doesn’t know how to feel when she sees the familiar red pullover sweater being worn by the girl who just recently reclaimed it as hers. 

“Yo-you’re wearing my hoodie.” She says breathlessly, her throat suddenly feeling like it’s stuck in her chest. 

“I am not.” Nayeon denies, quickly adjusting her blanket to hide herself.

Mina doesn’t know what comes over her. The next thing she knows, her feet begin to move from the place she had tried so hard to keep glued to the ground. Before she even realizes it, she has climbed on to the bed and snaked her arms around the brunette’s waist. As if she had finally given in to a natural instinct. 

And as soon as Nayeon’s scent enters through her nose, she breathes out a sigh, feeling every inch of her body just magically ease up. She even finds herself leaning her head onto Nayeon’s shoulder. It is the warmth she didn’t know she had missed so much. 

For a moment, Mina just basks in the comfort, letting the whole world disappear around her when she’s so close to Nayeon. 

Mina is barely able to catch herself when she leans forward to plant a kiss on the nape of Nayeon’s neck like she always did when they were still dating. 

But they’re not dating, she reminds herself. 

They broke up. 

And that is definitely not what exes do. 

Mina loosens her arms around the brunette only to feel the latter catch her hand and intertwine it with hers.

“This is fine.” Nayeon assures softly, it sounds as if she’s assuring herself as well. “I’m sick and you’re taking care of me as a friend.”

Right. 

Because what type of friend would Mina be if she didn’t properly take care of a sick Nayeon?

There are no other words said, however, the silence is anything but uncomfortable. In fact it’s settling. It’s relaxing. It’s warm yet nostalgic and it has Mina pulling Nayeon closer, matching her calm inhale and exhale until eventually, her eyes give in to sweet slumber. 

——

Needless to say, that one sick day changes the whole dynamic of their “exes relationship”.

Mina isn’t as annoyed as she was whenever Nayeon made a dramatic entrance into her apartment. In fact, she even welcomes the brunette. 

They even have a routine of playing SuperSmashBros on Nayeon’s gaming console which they follow almost religiously now. Although Mina hates to admit that Nayeon is actually getting better and the blonde isn’t even taking it easy on her anymore. 

Maybe exes don’t usually do this. 

But friends do. 

And that’s what they were. 

At least that’s also what they continue to remind each other. 

“It’s okay we’re just friends.” Nayeon would say. 

Mina would nod in agreement. “Yep. Just friends.” She isn’t really complaining. 

——

Mina is completely okay with being friends with Nayeon. She can have casual conversations with the girl. She can enjoy a cup of coffee with her. She can even play video games with her. She enjoys spending time with the brunette even if her presence is overwhelmingly bright sometimes. What’s even better is that there isn’t such a tense atmosphere that settles itself whenever they’re together anymore. It’s almost as if they were both over the break up. 

(That is, until she sees that tall short haired blonde girl again.)

—

Mina’s in Nayeon’s apartment this time playing a game that she had bought for Nayeon. In reality, she bought it just so she could play it herself, knowing the latter was too impatient for adventure games. 

Meanwhile, Nayeon is off in her bedroom appearing once in a while to show Mina an outfit. 

“How do I look?” Nayeon asks for the 5th time. It’s a simple white dress and a beige cardigan that Mina finds just as cute as the past 4 outfits. 

“I love it.” Mina compliments, looking away quickly just so she wouldn’t get caught staring again. 

“Ugh, I’m changing.” Nayeon groans, seemingly dissatisfied, prompting Mina to look at her in confusion.

“You have good style, why do you need me to critique it?” The blonde asks. 

Nayeon bites her lip before twisting on her heels to return to her room. “It’s nothing!”

“Well okay then.” Mina says to no one in particular, turning her attention back to her Minecraft village.

A few minutes pass and Mina’s in the middle of adding furniture to an empty room when she hears the doorbell of Nayeon’s apartment. She turns to the hall where the bedroom’s located waiting a few seconds in case Nayeon would come out and answer the door herself. But the brunette seems to be a bit busy with her outfits so Mina takes it upon herself to get the door. 

“Hi Nayeon—

It’s that blonde technician from about a week ago. Mina is just as shocked as the girl in front of her. 

“Oh uh hi! You’re Nayeon’s neighbor, Mina right?”

Finally regaining her composure, Mina nods with a forced smile. 

“Yeah, I remember you.” She says. “Jeongyeon, was it? I don’t think we’ve formally met. I’m Myoui Mina.” She adds referring to their awkward first meeting.

The taller blonde grins. “Yoo Jeongyeon. Nice to meet you! I’m sorry for disturbing you, I must be at the wrong door.”

“No this is the right one.” Mina informs, crossing her arms, although her tone is a bit colder than she’d planned. “I’ll go call her. Wait here for a bit.” 

Mina shakes her head, wondering why Nayeon has invited the blonde over.

“Hey Nayeon, Jeongyeon’s outside.” She asks from behind the closed door. “Should I let her in—

Before she can finish her sentence, she’s met with a very, very attractive Nayeon. Mina doesn’t even remember the door opening or the seconds that led up to her blatantly just staring. But Nayeon, in a simple navy blue sleeveless top and jeans, would surely be the death of Mina. 

“She’s here already?!”

Mina has to gulp to satiate a throat that’s gone dry, before she speaks. 

“Outside the door.” She answers, trying her best to maintain her cool.

“Oh no...” Nayeon mutters, running a hand through her hair. “Can you invite her in please?” 

“Huh? Sure I guess.” Mina nods, brows furrowed in utter confusion. “Wait, you didn’t answer my—

“Okay!” Nayeon exclaims. “I’ll be out in 5 minutes.”

“—question.” Mina finishes, although she’s facing the door. 

Returning to the apartment door, Mina does as Nayeon says, welcoming the taller blonde, guiding her to one of the seats on the sofa. 

It’s awfully awkward but Mina makes an effort to initiate conversation. 

“What did Nayeon buy this time?” She asks in a joking manner.

Jeongyeon doesn’t laugh. Instead she looks rather confused and tilts her head. “Hmm? She didn’t buy anything. Uh, we’re going out somewhere.”

It begins to dawn on Mina. Images of an anxious and indecisive Nayeon asking for her opinions on her choice of clothing bombard Mina’s mind. It wasn’t just for “nothing.” Yet, her heart chooses to deny what her mind is trying telling her. 

“Oh.” Is the only thing that manages to leave out of her mouth. Shortly, an air of awkwardness follows, one that Mina doesn’t know how to escape. Even when Jeongyeon starts up a conversation about Minecraft, Mina isn’t at all enthusiastic in any of her responses, too caught up in hoping whatever will happen in the next few minutes, won’t end up happening at all. 

But Nayeon just has to leave out of her bedroom, looking even more beautiful than she thought possible. And Mina absolutely hates that it’s not her Nayeon’s looking all cute for. But for Jeongyeon, the girl beside her who is just as stunned by the brunette’s beauty. 

“You can keep playing if you’d like, Mina. We’ll be gone for awhile.” Nayeon says to her, although the blonde’s focus is on how the brunette has her arm linked around Jeongyeon’s like it’s her second nature when they make their way out of the apartment door. 

“Sure, thanks.” Mina manages to say without gritted teeth. She’s a bit upturned that Nayeon doesn’t even tell her where they’re going. Or what exactly they will be doing. Just that they’ll be “gone for awhile,” as if to leave it up Mina’s imagination. She has to hold her tongue to avoid asking even though she feels the need to know. 

But Mina knows she shouldn’t be acting like this. They’ve established their relationship. They’re just friends. 

Unfortunately, the more she reminds herself, the more bitter she feels. 

—

It doesn’t get much better because after that day, Jeongyeon comes back again. 

And again. 

And again. 

And Mina’s stuck pretending to not care because they are “just friends” now. Not only that but Jeongyeon’s actually a really nice person overall so she can’t hate the other girl. 

But she is starting to dislike how Nayeon seems to have gotten much closer with the other blonde, up to the point that they even quarrel like they’ve known each other for so long. Mina’s not sure she’s ever been playfully smacked as much as Jeongyeon has been recently. 

——

Mina had just arrived the apartment complex from a long day on campus. All she wanted was her bed to fall into and perhaps maybe Nayeon’s game console to relieve her stress. Instead, at the end of the hall, she witnessed a familiar blonde giving a Nayeon a kiss on her cheek. 

Not a handshake. 

Not a hug. 

But a kiss. 

The sight causes her to stop in her tracks. She observes how they bid their goodbyes, oblivious of her presence.

“Thanks for today.” Mina hears. She watches silently. Subconsciously, Mina clenches a fist, her exhaustion disappearing and replaced by an unknown bubbling in her stomach. 

“I’m glad you’re doing things on your own without me backing you up all the time.” Nayeon replies and it sparks more curiosity. Then she whispers something into the taller girl’s ear that makes her blush scarlet red. Mina has never been the type to put her nose up anyone’s business but she can’t help but wish she had super hearing just so she could figure out why Jeongyeon’s so affected. 

Eventually, Nayeon closes her door and the other blonde starts making her way to Mina. It isn’t until halfway through though that their eyes meet. 

“Oh hi Mina!” The taller blonde greets with a friendly smile. Mina returns it with gritted teeth. 

“Hey.” She smiles and waves. Because even if she is a little tense, she is still a civilized person. She clears her throat. 

“Nice seeing you.” She says firmly, and it sounds more like she’s asserting her dominance. 

“Likewise! I’m glad we met up” The taller blonde returns with an even wider smile before taking a step back. “How’s everything?”

Oh gosh. Mina hates small talk. 

“Fine, just a little tired is all.” 

“Oh let me not hold you any longer then. I’m sure you’ve got someone waiting for you.” Jeongyeon chuckles, obviously in a good mood. "I do too, now."

Mina only responds with a half smile. 

‘Wait what...? Did she just say ‘ _someone_ ’? And what the heck does she mean by 'I do too'?’ The blonde can't even hide the confusion in her face, but fortunately Jeongyeon is too caught up in her happiness that she doesn't notice.

“Umm... I’ll see you later!” 

“Oh sure, take care.” She bids a farewell and watches the retreating back of the taller blonde before she starts stepping toward her apartment door. 

Her feet however, bring her to the door that’s opposite to hers. 

Because she wants to play games on Nayeon’s console. She wants to relieve the stress from her long day with a video game. 

And _not_ because she’s jealous, she reminds herself. She’s just a bit curious. That’s all. 

She rings Nayeon’s doorbell. 

There isn’t an answer after a few minutes. 

She tries again. 

Still no answer. 

Mina scoffs. Nayeon’s taunting her, she knows it. 

Suddenly she remembers that she knows the door-code. Hastily she presses on the numbers, easily unlocking the door. But no sooner does she push it open it, she hears a loud bump on the door followed by a soft thud and a loud, 

“Ow!”

Immediately, Mina slips through the door to find Nayeon on the floor, cupping her forehead. 

“What the hell, Myoui?!” She whines. 

“That... was— I’m sorry.” Mina stammers. “I didn’t think you were behind the door, you hadn’t answered the first few times I rang you.”

“So you slam the door on my head?!” 

Now that was a stretch. Mina furrows her brows. “I barely pushed the door open.”

“Then how how do you explain my current position? My forehead hurts like hell.”

Mina rolls her eyes. She could give several reasons why Nayeon’s on the floor. One, she‘s a drama queen, two she’s a drama queen, three, she’s a drama queen. This the exact tone Nayeon always used when she’s overreacting. 

She sighs, not wanting to argue. She kneels down across from the latter. “I already said I’m sorry, what do you want me to do? Does it hurt?”

Nayeon scoffs. “Sorry’s not going to fix my messed up forehead. And yes it hurts. It’s probably bruised up by now.”

“Let me see.” 

Slowly, Nayeon retracts her hands, revealing a flawless forehead with only a slight redness decorating the center. 

Mina gasps in fake shock, knowing just how gullible Nayeon is. 

“What? Is it really bad?” Nayeon questions in panic. 

“Umm...” Mina bites her lip, pretending to be nervous. “It’ll probably take days for this color to disappear. But it’s nothing make-up can’t fix. Maybe you could wear a cap for a few days, it’ll disappear.”

Mina has to hold in her laughter when she sees the brunette’s face morph into absolute horror. 

“Oh. My. God.” 

“I’m so sorry.” 

Nayeon looks at her in disbelief. “What do you mean ‘I’m so sorry’? Is that it? You did this!”

“I know, but I didn’t mean it.”

“You have fix this Myoui. You’re at fault here.” She pouts. 

“What do you want me to do?” The blonde questions. 

“I don’t know, just fix it!” Nayeon raises her voice, kicking her feet and she resembles a child. 

Oh no, she’s about to throw a tantrum. 

“Fine.” 

Mina moves instinctively, just how she would always calm a fiery Nayeon. She leans in closer to Nayeon, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“There.” She says with a grin. “All gone.”

It takes just two seconds for Mina to realize what she’s done. 

Immediately, she stands up, turning her head and finding sudden interest in Nayeon’s beige colored walls. There’s a heat developing on her cheeks but she avoids being seen by the latter or else she’d be teased. (Little did she know, Nayeon is just as red.)

“I was just joking, by the way.” Mina says calmly to avert the subject, offering a hand. “You’re so gullible. I’ll get you some ice.”

“I figured.” Nayeon mutters, taking Mina’s hand and pulling herself up. “Still hurts though. That kiss didn’t do anything either.”

Mina scoffs. “Maybe you want Jeongyeon to do it.”

“Excuse me?”

Mina’s eyes widen. She had said it without thinking. Quickly, she racks her mind for a way to tackle the conversation without sounding like it meant so much to her when it didn’t. Really, it didn’t

“I saw you two on my way to my apartment.” She shrugs, coolly. 

“Ah.” Is all that escapes Nayeon’s lips and even if Mina can’t see her, she can hear the curves of Nayeon’s lips curling upwards. “Is that why you knocked on my door? To confront me about it?”

Mina scoffs as she prepares a bag of ice and wraps a cloth around it. “Like hell, I was. I just wanted to play Super smash brothers.”

“I know when you lie, Mina.” Nayeon says. “Your nose would be out of this apartment if you were Pinocchio.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Mina rolls her eyes, handing Nayeon the bag of ice but not before catching that infamous smirk playing on the brunette’s lips. She looks away quickly, making her way to the living room to do just what she said she would do. Play Super Smash Brothers. 

“So heated! I can smell jealousy everywhere!” Nayeon exclaims. “It wasn’t even an ACTUAL date.” Nayeon confirms, nonchalantly. 

“I’m not jealous.” Mina mutters, pushing the console’s on button with much more force than needed. “Plus, who goes on dates when it’s barely been three weeks since a break up? Even if it’s actual or not actual.”

“What, is there some type of rule against that?” Nayeon questions. “Oh my God! You are so bitter!” She adds, raising her voice dramatically.

Mina huffs. “Shut up.” 

Nayeon laughs that annoying cackle of hers and it only adds fuel to the fire. Anyone could see steam practically blowing off Mina’s red face. 

Still, Nayeon continues to tease her. 

Until eventually Mina has enough. Because at this point, the brunette is just asking for retaliation. So she pauses the game and turns to the giggling bunny toothed brunette. 

“Ha! There really isn’t even anything you should be worried ab—

Nayeon is only able to let out a surprised “hmph!” when Mina practically crashes her lips against hers all too impulsively. It’s sure to leave a bruise on both. It’s as intense as it is quick and Mina pulls away, not quite processing what she has just done. 

She’s not one to be so... rash. Rather, she thinks of every single detail of a certain action, down to its repercussions, before she does something. She doesn’t know what came over her. Perhaps it was the heat crawling up to her head at the relentless scene of the two kissing that plays in her mind without her permission. And Nayeon did nothing but feed the fire with her annoying antics. 

So maybe, kissing the older girl was the only effective option to get her to shut up. (And to take back the kiss that Jeongyeon took.)

Mina’s eyes land on Nayeon’s wide ones. She notices how they flit downward for a split second and the blonde has to tear her eyes away from the brunette and back to the game. Though at this point, she’s just mindlessly pressing buttons. 

“You... hurt my lips.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Mina answers dryly trying her absolute best to not get distracted, although her focus has long left the TV screen. 

“Are you kidding? They’re probably bruised up by now...”

Mina’s heart skips a beat. She thinks she knows where this is going. She courageously turns back to her side. 

“Oh.” Mina pretends to be shocked at the sight. Even though Nayeon’s lips are nothing short of perfect. Just slightly redder than usual. “The swelling will go down in a bit. But the bruise is nothing a little lipstick can’t fix.”

“Is it really that bad?” Nayeon asks, feigning worry. 

“I’m holding you accountable for this, Mina. You know my precious lips are one of my biggest assets.”

Mina unconsciously wets her dry lips with her tongue. “What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know...” 

Mina gulps. 

“... just fix it.”

In a matter of seconds, both the controller and the ice pack have been thrown off to the side. Mina’s skilled hands have found themselves on Nayeon’s face, fingers perfectly nestled near the brunette’s jawline like they’ve returned home. And her lips pepper kisses on every corner of Nayeon’s “bruised” ones until they’ve ultimately reach the very center. By then, the brunette has already left her mouth slightly ajar for Mina to fit the mold in a hungry and passionate, yet languid exchange. 

Some time in the middle, Nayeon had let out a breathy, “you bit my tongue” and although Mina did nothing if the sort, the blonde smiles shyly into the kiss, as they both close any and all distance. 

“I’ll... fix it.” 

It’s almost as if time had only decided to start ticking as soon as they both pulled away breathing heavily. 

“Friends don’t do this.” Nayeon says, her face red. 

“Neither do exes.” Mina whispers, she probably doesn’t look any better. 

“Then what are we?”

It’s the million dollar question. 

But Mina doesn’t know what to tell her. Or rather, she’s too unsure to say what she wants for fear of Nayeon not thinking the same.

“What are you and Jeongyeon first?” she steers the subject. 

Nayeon laughs, cackling. What is so funny? Mina doesn’t get it. 

“Do you really really want to know?” Nayeon asks with an annoyingly playful smile on those lips that Mina is so tempted to kiss again. She holds back the urge though. 

“Jeongyeon likes her co-worker, Jihyo,” she explains, like it’s the most obvious thing. “They’ve been working at the same appliance store for months and she hasn’t made any moves.”

“What did that have to do with you?” Mina asks, slowly piecing the puzzle

The short haired brunette gives her a knowing smirk, a glint in her eyes as if she’s implying something. “Well... a bit of jealousy does wonders. And apparently it was all Jihyo needed to realize she liked Jeongyeon.” 

Mina gulps. She doesn’t know why. 

“And if you’re wondering why Jeongyeon kissed me on the cheek, it’s because we made a bet that if I could get her to ask Jihyo out successfully, she would give me a kiss.” Nayeon chuckles. “Jeongyeon absolutely hates skinship, so I now I count that as one of my many sweet victories.”

Mina bites the inside of her tongue to stop the relieved sigh from escaping her lips. “You could’ve bet something else, of all things.”

Nayeon scoffs. “You’re so dramatic.”

“I’m not.”

“Well your face is still all red and heated.”

“Allergic reaction.”

“What?” Nayeon retorts, raising her voice in disbelief. “Allergic to what? My lips? You sure enjoyed them just a minute ago.”

Rendered speechless, Mina bites her bottom lip, feeling the embarrassment take over. 

“Just what are we...?” She mutters. 

“What do you want us to be?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Her heart feels like it’s about to burst. 

It’s as if they’re both too afraid to say what they’re thinking...

“Okay... how about on the count of three we both say what we want.” Nayeon suggests. Mina can only nod in agreement. 

“...one...”

“...two...”

“...three...”

“ **You.** ” They say it at the exact same time. 

It gives Mina goosebumps and has her heart thumping. She didn’t even have to think about it. When she looks at Nayeon with her impossible gorgeousness, and her lovable personality and how she much she’s missed her, there’s nothing else that would come to mind but to want her. To choose her like it’s an instinct. What makes it a thousand times better is that Nayeon didn’t seem to think twice about it either. 

The weight on her chest disappears and is replaced by a warmth similar to that of being wrapped in a duvet. 

“Maybe you mean ‘you’ as in _Yoo_ Jeongyeon?” Mina raises a brow.

Nayeon scoffs then lets out a laugh. “Dummy. I mean YOU as in M’ **YOU** ’I MINA.”

Mina tries to pretend to be unaffected, like she didn’t just feel real butterflies in her stomach from that line. 

But pretending only gets so far because she isn’t able to control the urge to tackle the older girl into an embrace and it has Nayeon falling back-first onto the couch. 

Burying her face into the crook of Nayeon’s neck, Mina breathes a sigh. It’s almost therapeutic for her. This had always been one of her favorite things to do. She didn’t know she had missed this so much. Now that she is actually in Nayeon’s arms, she wonders how she was even able to survive without this feeling. 

She takes a whole minute to just bask in the comfort of tangled limbs and familiar warmth. She even tightens her hold on the older girl’s torso like she’s compensating for several days worth of not being so intimately close without holding back. 

Nayeon is stroking her blonde hair gently just the way she loves it when she hears her ask softly, “Have you had enough 'space'?”

Mina peppers kisses all over the smooth, exposed skin above the brunette’s collarbone before pushing herself up, hovering a few inches above to meet the her at eye level. 

“I never want it again.” She says, staring Nayeon right in the eye before leaning down to take back every part of Nayeon that “space” had been keeping her away from.

-

“This... isn’t what... exes do,” Nayeon lets out, in between panting breaths as Mina wanders her whole body. Eventually she finds the spot on Nayeon’s nape that she hadn’t been able to kiss when the older girl was sick. 

(She makes her mark instead.) 

“I...” Mina reclaims her lips, smiling wider when she feels Nayeon smile too. “...didn’t think we were still exes.”

_**end.** _

\----

hehe

another oneshot

fluffy bc we deserve it!! anyway, i really hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it :3

as always i'd like to know what you think! violent reactions, fave parts, constructive criticism i'm always up for anything


End file.
